miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 June 2018
23:58:24 -!- Bunnybunnyrabbit has joined Special:Chat 23:59:44 -!- Bunnybunnyrabbit has left Special:Chat 00:17:43 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:34:51 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 01:41:55 -!- Ravens1616 has joined Special:Chat 01:45:00 -!- Ravens1616 has left Special:Chat 01:54:42 -!- Ravens1616 has joined Special:Chat 01:59:45 -!- Ravens1616 has left Special:Chat 02:00:35 -!- Ravens1616 has joined Special:Chat 02:00:43 -!- Ravens1616 has joined Special:Chat 02:01:20 -!- Ravens1616 has left Special:Chat 02:20:43 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 02:21:14 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 03:10:21 -!- Ravens1616 has joined Special:Chat 03:37:11 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:38:05 -!- Ravens1616 has joined Special:Chat 03:38:42 -!- Ravens1616 has joined Special:Chat 03:40:02 -!- Ravens1616 has joined Special:Chat 03:40:35 -!- Ravens1616 has left Special:Chat 03:40:37 -!- Ravens1616 has joined Special:Chat 04:33:56 -!- AkemiHy has joined Special:Chat 04:34:10 -!- AkemiHy has joined Special:Chat 04:35:01 -!- AkemiHy has left Special:Chat 04:53:55 -!- Ravens1616 has left Special:Chat 05:05:01 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:05:42 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 05:33:46 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:35:39 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 05:42:50 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:43:52 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:44:33 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 05:46:25 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:50:48 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:50:54 hi 05:51:02 so Jally 05:55:10 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 05:55:35 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 05:58:02 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 06:01:21 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 06:01:27 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 06:04:45 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 06:05:17 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 06:05:18 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 06:21:11 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 06:21:42 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 06:22:16 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 06:56:09 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 06:57:18 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 06:57:25 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 06:57:55 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 06:57:59 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 06:59:53 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 07:00:53 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 07:01:23 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 07:01:36 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 07:02:06 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 07:02:08 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 07:02:38 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 07:02:44 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 07:05:41 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 07:05:50 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 07:30:22 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 07:30:23 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 07:30:36 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 07:39:19 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 07:39:20 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 07:44:20 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 07:44:21 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 07:44:37 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 07:46:45 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 07:46:46 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 08:06:52 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 09:51:22 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:51:27 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 10:41:45 -!- AkemiHy has joined Special:Chat 10:42:16 -!- AkemiHy has left Special:Chat 11:23:40 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 11:29:16 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 11:29:39 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 11:30:09 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 11:30:19 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 11:30:49 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 11:30:51 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 11:31:49 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 11:32:32 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 11:32:33 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:33:04 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 11:33:06 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:33:23 hi 11:34:41 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:34:50 san 11:34:59 Abdus Sukur 11:38:43 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:39:05 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 11:39:28 Hi 11:40:05 hi 11:42:58 ..... 11:43:28 Hi 11:45:08 hmmm 11:45:46 l am here 11:45:46 Can I ask you a question 11:46:00 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:46:30 I found something strange on the page Jeanne68 11:46:42 https://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jeanne68 11:47:49 How can I help? 11:48:01 I found something strange on the page Jeanne68 11:48:19 I do not understand what this is 11:48:28 what is it? 11:48:45 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 11:49:19 Hi 11:49:21 I found the word hi jallybug 11:49:31 yes I found it too 11:49:37 and I ask her 11:49:43 she told me 11:49:48 thats because she has a username template 11:49:53 Template:Username 11:49:56 On Message Wall 11:50:07 yes 11:50:25 I will try it 11:50:32 what do you mean Sophiedp 11:50:37 too she told me how to do 11:50:57 hi User name 11:51:29 When I opened it it said Highmus.Tower Abdus Sukur 11:51:43 your username shows up at the top of the page because she added a template to the message wall greeting, the template uses js to load your username an display it there 11:51:59 *and display 11:52:17 eg, if I go to it, it will say "Hi Sophiedp" 11:52:31 yep it is 11:52:33 ok 11:52:37 thanks 11:52:40 I mean only my name or any user who opens the page finds his name 11:52:47 yep 11:53:09 oh this so cool 11:53:16 i love it 11:53:26 yep, it displays the username of the person looking at the page 11:53:27 me too 11:53:33 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 11:53:42 hi Soso 11:54:04 hi Soso 11:54:10 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 11:54:14 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 11:54:28 hi 11:54:47 how are you 11:54:52 good 11:54:55 you 11:55:06 me too 11:55:58 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 11:56:01 yes 11:56:22 hi I small fine too 11:56:27 thanks 11:56:28 Does this person know the secret 11:56:37 yes 11:56:37 nice to meet you Soso 11:56:45 me too 11:57:06 Call me San I am a boy 11:57:21 ok san 11:57:32 I am Jally's very good friend 11:57:45 do you know the secret 11:58:01 Jally Soso knowshe it too ? 11:58:20 yes he know 11:58:44 yes I know Soso you know too right 11:58:55 yes i know 11:59:13 you can call me soso 11:59:18 ok 11:59:18 Are you new 11:59:19 ok 11:59:26 no 11:59:42 how is your friend Jally 11:59:51 he's so sad 11:59:58 omg 12:00:03 poor 12:00:18 how is he now 12:00:18 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 12:00:30 hi Kwami4ever 12:00:30 so sad 12:00:36 and poor 12:00:43 o/ 12:00:47 hi Abdus 12:00:49 :) 12:00:57 hi Kwami4ever 12:00:58 Ooo so sad 12:01:04 Hi Jally 12:01:10 hi Kwami4ever 12:01:18 Hi Soso 12:01:27 Abdus Sukur yes so sad 12:01:37 How is your BF Jally 12:01:39 :( 12:02:02 what do you mean san 12:02:07 he knows it too 12:02:07 ..... 12:02:50 ok 12:02:59 i have to go 12:03:08 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 12:03:10 bye Soso 12:03:11 bye Jally and san 12:03:14 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 12:03:18 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 12:03:20 bye Soso 12:03:48 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 12:03:54 Do not forget to tell me about your friend 12:03:54 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 12:04:00 ok 12:04:03 bye 12:04:06 bye 12:04:13 bye Soso 12:04:18 O/ 12:04:37 o/ 12:04:45 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 12:10:52 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 12:11:01 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:12:10 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:12:35 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 12:17:47 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 12:18:31 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 14:06:55 -!- Chating noir has joined Special:Chat 14:08:51 i think it is the ox miraculous that Herakles has he is known for his strength 14:10:00 and the ox miraculous is the miraculous of strength 14:12:06 (cat noir ring) 14:30:47 -!- Chating noir has left Special:Chat 15:07:07 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 15:07:37 -!- Ladybug345 has left Special:Chat 16:42:53 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:43:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:43:36 Wait for me please I am eating dinner 16:43:47 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 16:44:04 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:44:22 Ok 16:44:45 Let's pm 16:45:59 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:46:38 By the way who's your crush? 16:47:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:48:44 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 16:49:05 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:49:05 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:49:05 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:49:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:49:17 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:49:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:50:32 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 16:50:50 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:51:21 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:51:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:52:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:52:30 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:52:35 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:52:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:53:17 Someone has crush on me 16:53:32 How are you 16:54:11 A mmmmm..................... Rim 16:54:30 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 16:54:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:55:03 Sorry I was saying goodbye to Manon 16:55:05 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:55:34 It's mean you were baby setting 16:55:43 Yeah 16:55:49 Pm 16:56:10 And your until's name is Nadia 16:56:11 Let's pm 16:56:16 Ok 16:56:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:00:17 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 17:01:24 Why you left me 17:01:34 Come back 17:02:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:11:58 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 17:12:08 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 17:12:33 Hello 17:12:57 Any oneeeek 17:13:11 Sooooooooooooareyouguys here 17:13:59 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 17:23:17 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:27 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 17:25:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:26:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:28:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:28:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:29:25 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 17:29:34 Hi 17:29:52 Hilb 17:30:00 Hi 17:30:09 Sorry I messed up 17:30:27 It's ok 17:30:30 How are you 17:30:44 I am fine 17:30:46 Good. How are you 17:30:54 I am fine 17:30:55 Ok I am glad 17:30:59 Assalamualaikum 17:31:08 Asalamualaikum 17:31:28 Olaikumussalam 17:31:52 Sooo.... 17:32:14 What is the date of your birthday 17:32:26 April 17 17:32:31 You know my life is like Adrien 17:32:33 Ok 17:32:42 Realy? 17:32:48 Yep 17:33:04 My father is very strict 17:33:26 Never hair me always in his order 17:33:42 I have a bodyguard and a home teacher 17:33:50 Yup me too..."You need to be educated so you can be a doctor!" 17:34:01 Never get time for me 17:34:13 But not any more I don't have bodyguard 17:34:21 Yeah 17:34:24 Mine is the same 17:34:54 Don you go to masjid? 17:35:02 You know didn't let me go to school then my mother said him then he decided to let me go to school 17:35:14 Then now in hostel 17:35:33 Yes I go 17:36:00 Yeah, today is Friday for us so I have to go take shower 17:36:09 Oh yeah 17:36:17 What is the time 17:36:26 12:36 17:36:29 Pm 17:36:38 It is 11:06 of night of Friday 17:37:25 Almost midnight 17:37:32 Yep 17:37:47 And there midday 17:37:54 Yes 17:38:24 How is the hostel 17:38:38 You are in America right 17:38:46 Right 17:38:54 Hey don't you go to school 17:39:15 No I am starting August it is summer here 17:39:22 Ooo 17:39:48 In which class you are reading 17:40:00 What 17:40:24 I am reading in class 10 17:40:26 You 17:41:16 I don't think they have that here but I am advanced. Ando good at biology and mathematics 17:41:37 I have to go bye 17:41:51 Sorry my dad is calling me 17:41:52 I am good in Math and physics 17:41:56 OK bye 17:42:02 Assalamualaikum 17:42:05 Yeah me too bye 17:42:08 Have a nice day 17:42:09 Walaikumasalam 17:42:18 You too 17:42:23 Bye bestie Ina 17:42:33 See you later 17:42:38 Bye bestie ano 17:42:45 See you later 17:42:55 o/ 17:43:15 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 17:43:35 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:20:05 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 18:20:11 Hey 18:24:59 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 18:26:10 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 18:34:11 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 18:34:59 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 18:35:04 Hey 18:35:45 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 18:36:16 I have to go sorry �� 18:36:55 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 18:37:53 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 18:37:59 Hey 18:38:12 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 18:38:37 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 18:39:02 Hey 18:39:24 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 18:39:32 Hey 18:39:45 -!- Nilabest28 has joined Special:Chat 18:39:58 Hi there 18:40:25 -!- Nilabest28 has left Special:Chat 18:40:57 ���������������� some one answer 18:41:40 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 18:42:10 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 18:42:47 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 18:47:00 -!- CallidoraMoon has joined Special:Chat 18:47:12 is anyone on 18:49:04 -!- CallidoraMoon has joined Special:Chat 18:49:49 -!- CallidoraMoon has joined Special:Chat 18:49:54 ok... 18:50:48 -!- CallidoraMoon has joined Special:Chat 18:53:29 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 18:53:39 Hey 18:53:43 hello 18:53:56 Have you seen the recent spoilers? 18:54:21 I don't want to accidentally spoil something for you 18:54:50 For the queen wasp 18:55:09 hey it’s ok go right head 18:55:24 no 18:55:30 Why 18:55:37 I meant Heroes' Day 18:55:44 did you see the summary 18:55:53 not Queen's Battle 18:55:58 Sorry for the confusion 18:56:01 ????? 18:56:06 no 18:56:23 Can i tell you? 18:56:40 Yes 18:56:54 It's the Day of Heroes in Paris and everyone must prepare a good action for others. Bogged by her activities as Ladybug, Marinette did not have time to prepare hers. For fear of disappointing her friends by announcing that she has not prepared anything, Marinette lies to them and finds herself quickly overcome by her own lie. Her nightmare is just beginning... 18:56:54 18:56:54 Hawk Moth has akumatized his assistant Nathalie into Catalyst, a supervillain that will allow him to put into action the plan he's been concocting for a long time, that will finally make it possible to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. 18:57:05 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 18:57:13 this is offical 18:57:17 Ok 18:57:33 gtg 18:57:37 ok 18:57:55 same 18:58:04 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 18:59:04 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 18:59:34 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 19:11:17 -!- CallidoraMoon has joined Special:Chat 19:13:45 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 19:14:05 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 19:14:12 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 19:14:12 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 19:14:19 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 19:14:24 Hey 19:14:45 Hi 19:14:55 Where is she 19:15:13 Sorry 19:15:20 I have to go 19:15:27 Nooo 19:15:31 why 19:15:37 My betray low 19:15:43 ok 19:15:51 sea same here 19:15:57 OK bye see you later 19:16:05 you to 19:16:10 Good night 19:16:20 back at you 19:16:43 I am in future 19:16:48 XD 19:16:54 see ya 19:17:17 Bye Jmunger from past 19:17:26 XD XD 19:17:32 Xdxd 19:17:44 one game of t or d 19:17:49 It is 1:28am 19:17:53 Ok bye 19:18:00 Bey 19:18:31 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 19:19:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 19:52:34 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 19:53:40 -!- HypedHypnos has left Special:Chat 21:26:48 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 21:49:59 -!- Lozerotaku has joined Special:Chat 21:50:41 Hey, someone can say to me if today will come an episode of Miraculous? 21:50:51 *come out 21:51:17 Hello? 21:52:35 I really want to know because... I was checking the Gloob's channel list of programs and today have two episodes of Miraculous without name in the eight o'clock. 21:53:35 And someone in YouTube says that: "29/06 will come out two episodes, probably Reverse and Sandboy". 21:53:41 SOOOOOMEONE??? 21:53:55 DON'T LET ME FREAKING OUT ALONE, PLEASE. 22:02:44 -!- Mayakujo has joined Special:Chat 22:03:24 -!- Mayakujo has left Special:Chat 22:20:02 -!- DoraemonFan2003 has joined Special:Chat 22:20:20 Hi 22:21:23 Can someone pass me the Miraculous wiki's discord server link because it seems the invite isn't valid anymore 22:26:41 -!- DoraemonFan2003 has joined Special:Chat 22:29:42 -!- DoraemonFan2003 has left Special:Chat 2018 06 29